


Tinkerer

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A short vignette, a tribute to Frasier, who will always be alive in my world.





	Tinkerer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None.  


* * *

Trying to sleep, sweat beaded on Daniel's face and chest, the heat of the desert making him feel as if he were in an oven. As he reached to his side, searching, his hand encountered emptiness. Where is the water bottle? He always took one with him when he went to sleep. 

Frustrated, he reached to turn his pillow. Pain shafted through his back, eliciting a groan, as he tugged inadequately, to weak to pull and release the corner of the headrest caught beneath his shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. 

"Shsss, Daniel. I'll get that for you." Daniel's head spun a little as he recognized Janet's voice. The faint beeping of the heart monitor and the medicinal smell of the infirmary, slowly invaded his senses, grounding him. The surrounding quiet suggested that it was night in the mountain medical center, the only other sounds, the hum of the electrical equipment and the soft whisper of air flowing from the ventilator system. 

A small hand slipped beneath the nape of his neck, lifting him as the pillow was turned and placed back under his head, cooler side up. 

"Daniel, roll up here on your side, I'll help you." Opening his eyes, he could see the blurred form of Janet Frasier, standing next to his bed. She had lowered all the lights except the small bedside lamp. The darkness was welcome, wrapping him in a cocoon, blocking out the possibility that this wasn't real. 

"Dreaming?" Daniel was afraid. 

"No, Daniel. You aren't dreaming. You're home, at the SGC, the infirmary. I promise, it's not a dream." The calm demeanor of the Janet he knew, convinced him. 

"Jack, Sam, Teal'c?" Daniel felt breathless, struggling to talk. 

"All are fine. I sent Sam home today. Concussion, bruises and lacerations. Teal'c had a bad stab wound which we repaired and has been banished to his quarters now that he has been released. Colonel O'Neill will be back in a few moments. No severe injuries, just bumps and bruises but I made him go take a shower and get something to eat. He was starting to stink up the place." Daniel smiled at that. 

"How long?" 

"Since you've been back? Four days but we'll talk about that later after you have had some more sleep."

Nodding his head, Daniel lifted his left hand to rub his eyes only to have another shaft of pain arc through his back, making him gasp. 

"H'rts." Grunting, Daniel closed his eyes. Although rare for the archeologist, one word sometimes said it all. 

"I know. I gave you some pain meds through your IV just now, should start working very soon. Until then, indulge me and turn to your side." The gentle tone in Janet's voice prodding at him, he followed her instruction rolling slowly to the right. 

Once there, he felt pillows placed strategically, between his legs, to his back and bottom, supporting him in that position. Still listening to the sounds of Janet moving around his bed, he felt slightly bereft as her hands left his body. 

Then..."Daniel, here. Open your arms and hold on to this." Feeling a pillow slide between his arms for him to hug, the support lessened the pressure on his shoulder joints and he sighed in relief. 

As he began to drift, Daniel again sensed Janet moving around. Hands shifted to his back, the ties of his hospital gown opened. Then hands, slick with something, began to gently massage his back, careful to avoid areas that he suspected would mean agony if touched. Lying there, the massage eased him into sleep, cool darkness closing out all sound and pain. 

Pulling the sheet up, covering Daniel's shoulders, Janet stood looking down at her friend, and thanked whatever God there was in this universe, that he and the rest of SG1 had made it back. They were a little battered and worn, but safe. 

She could see that Daniel was finally sleeping. The bad dream that had awakened him did not seem to be reclaiming him. Thankful, she turned away, only to see Colonel O'Neill standing a few feet away observing. 

Nodding, Janet headed for her office. Passing the colonel, she felt his hand on her arm. 

"Thanks, Doc, for everything." 

"My pleasure, Colonel." Janet felt the sting of unshed tears begin to pool. She had been as scared as the rest of SG1. She hadn't known for sure until that morning that Daniel would survive his most recent encounter with the Goa'uld. 

"Dinner with the team after Daniel gets out?" 

"Of course, Colonel. Name the time and place and Cassie and I will be there." Giving him a watery grin, Janet again headed for her office. There was still time for her to lie down for a couple hours before Warner relieved her in the morning. Maybe she would be able to sleep.

Jack watched Dr. Frasier until the office door closed behind her and then walked over to Daniel's bed. He sat in the ever present chair and stared into the sleeping visage of his friend. 

Janet had done it again, put them all back together. Daniel had been the most severely injured and he knew what'd been going through the doc's mind until she declared him stable that morning. He was afraid that one of these days though, one of them would do a Humpty Dumpty and even Frasier wouldn't be able to help. 

But today, she had triumphed over injury. He had watched as Janet had soothed Daniel, relieved his pain, made him more comfortable and massaged his aches, helping him sleep. She was special and it was the reason she was admired and respected by all the SGC. She was the tinkerer, putterer, and fixer of broken things.


End file.
